The Grey Mage
by Aquarius142
Summary: Fyrith Mitra has been a member of the Wizards' Tower for a number of years. She is a respectable member among the wizard community (even if she doesn't agree with their Blue Wizard ways). Life is well until an old friend of hers runs into trouble with suspected Red Wizards and only Fyrith holds the key to save her.
1. Prologue

"Master Fyrith?" came a voice accompanied by a knock on the heavy wooden doors. The double doors swung open on their own, much to the amusement of the young apprentice. The girl was barely into her teens, but already proved to be a promising addition to The Wizards' Tower.

The apprentice hurried forward to the elder wizard's desk, a large wrapped bundle held firmly in her hands.

The wizard lifted her cool grey eyes from the papers set before her. As much as she had to still do with the magical theory research, she welcomed the interruption from the apprentice. "Yes? What is it, young Kindra?"

"Wizard Valina says this package is for you," she said, holding up the package that encumbered her. "She told me to bring it up to you."

"Set it down on the desk, child," Wizard Fyrith said. She stood, stretching her stiff muscles after hours of sitting with her research. She moved around to the other side of the desk as the apprentice heaved the package up to the smooth surface. The package was wrapped in a coarse, heavy, brown paper. Across the top, written in thin, scrawling letters, all it said was 'Wizard Fyrith'. She smiled, knowing whose penmanship it was. She grew curious about what her longtime friend, Ariane, was sending her this time. So curious, in fact, she had forgotten the young apprentice was still there.

"Who is it from, master?" Kindra asked suddenly.

Fyrith looked over to the apprentice, pausing as she started unwrapping the package. Kindra clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing she had probably asked too much.

"I'm sorry, Master Fyrith," she mumbled through her fingers.

But Fyrith smiled. "It is okay, Kindra. There is nothing wrong with asking questions," she said. She knew the young child had the heart and curiosity of a Grey Wizard, much like Fyrith. She did not necessarily agree with how the Tower taught magic, its teachings based on those of the Blue Wizards. But the Tower was the source of a great amount of knowledge, knowledge that she so craved. "This is from Ariane."

The apprentice's eyes lit up. "Ariane? You mean the same Ariane that saved the tower years ago from the Red Wizard Ellaron?"

Fyrith nodded. "The very same," she said.

"Oh, wow," she said, "how do you know Ariane?"

"You really think that she saved this tower all by herself?"

Kindra's eyes widened. "You helped her?!"

She nodded once more. "I was a young apprentice to the Tower, not unlike yourself, when Ariane returned to the Tower."

"That must have been amazing!" said the apprentice.

"It was," Fyrith said. "But it is getting late, Kindra. I'm sure that you do not wish to be late for Wizard Ilona's lessons."

Kindra nodded and hurried out of Fyrith's study.

"Thank you for bringing up the package, young one," Fyrith called after her. The apprentice waved back at her before disappearing.

Fyrith smiled; glad to see the eagerness in Kindra's eyes. She knew that once Kindra finished her basic apprenticeship she'd take her under her wing. But that was still almost two years away, and Ariane's package drew her immediate attention.

She finished pulling off the wrappings and found a thick bound book. She pulled open the book and flipped through the pages. Each page was filled with notes and diagrams carefully penned by Ariane. Just glancing over what was written, it seemed that the notes were on some kind of teleportation. It didn't make sense as she read, but she flipped to the beginning, hoping that Ariane's notes were written in logical order.

She was mildly surprised to find that the first thing on the page was her name. She glad to see her friend provided her with a note.

_Fyrith- _

_ I think I've done it, found another line of teleportation using the power beam's energy. It is, of course, all theory, but with your help maybe we can change that. Since you're still in the Tower you can perform some simple experiments to test these theories. Together, we might actually discover something ground breaking! Thank you, my good friend._

_ Ariane_

She couldn't believe what she had just read. When she and Ariane had gone beneath the Tower, into the ruins of the First Tower, they had seen many amazing things, including the creation of the Tower's power beam which every teleportation spell uses as an anchor. Ever since, Ariane thought that with this knowledge, she could find a way to change teleportation. And here were her notes, claiming that she had finally figured it out.

Fyrith couldn't help but smile. She had new research to work and she was going to start now.

**Well, say hello to my something new I've been working on (very) recently. I'm still working out all of the kinks and where I want it to go, but I figured that I would share what I have completed with all of you so that you knew that I wasn't gone! I'll go into more detail about Fyrith in the next chapter's author's note; it's currently late where I am. So, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**This is part one of a THREE PART update that will be happening this evening. So, be on the lookout, they will be posted back-to-back-to-back.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Two years later…_

"Hurry, Kindra, the Wizards' Guild is waiting for us."

Fyrith waited, dressed for travel in her blue wizard robes and thick grey cloak, for Kindra to get herself ready. She had been Fyrith's apprentice for just over a year, and her talents had only excelled under Fyrith's teachings. Now if Fyrith could only teach the young apprentice to be more punctual.

"Kindra!" Fyrith called up the power beam, knowing that the apprentice could hear her.

The apprentice materialized before Fyrith, adjusting the grey cloak that her mentor had given her when she had begun her apprenticeship. "I'm sorry for my tardiness, master."

Fyrith looked over the young wizard. Her robes were clean and crisp, the standard set for the apprentices. Fyrith remembered from her own time as an apprentice that the robes were constricting for magic, and she had been lenient for Kindra when it was just the two of them conducting research. She was glad to see the apprentice was tidied up for their trip to the Wizard's Guild.

"It is fine, Kindra," she said kindly, "Although, I had half the mind to leave without you."

Kindra smiled, knowing that her master was joking with her. "So, master, how are we getting to the Guild? By the lode stones?" she asked, already pulling out her standard book of lode stone spells as the two walked out of the Tower into the crisp spring day.

"Actually, you'll need these," Fyrith said, holding out a handful of runes; two earth and two law runes.

"Teleportation?" asked the apprentice, now sounding less sure of herself.

"Yes, Kindra, teleportation. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Well, I've…I haven't teleported yet…"

"I know, but you have been my apprentice for over a year. My specialization is teleportation, and you've helped in my research greatly. You are ready for it on your own, none of those silly lode stones anymore."

Kindra still looked awfully nervous, but took the runes from her master's hand.

Fyrith smiled. "This is no different than casting any other spell. You know what it is you want to happen, so concentrate on it, will it to happen, and draw upon the energies within the runes to make it happen." Kind nodded, looking rather pale. "Would you like me to go first, or would you like to?"

Kindra debated it internally for a few moments then said, "I'll go first."

Fyrith smile, proud of how her apprentice took initiative. "Very well. Just remember, once the spell is finished and you're in Yanille, move away from the teleportation spot, just in case someone else teleports in before me. Understood?"

The apprentice nodded and began to concentrate on the spell. After a few moments the runes in her hand dissolved into dust. Tendrils of blue and purple magic wrapped around her. The magic lifted her up, and a few feet off the ground, the apprentice disappeared.

"Good job, Kindra," Fyrith said, knowing the teleport was a success. She reached into her pouch of runes and began to fish out another set of runes for herself.

"Wizard Fyrith!" she heard called out from behind her.

She turned and found the Archmage hobbling out of the Tower towards her.

"Archmage Sedridor," Fyrith said with a respectful bow to the elder wizard.

He leaned again his staff as he caught his breath. He was a brilliant wizard and a true leader of the magical world, but even when Fyrith joined the Tower as an apprentice, he was getting on in his years. Now, deep wrinkles etched their way across his face and his once silver hair had long since gone white and thinning. But despite his old age, there was still a certain fire that burned in his deep brown eyes.

"Bah, I'm getting too old for this," he said and Fyrith offered him a kind smile. "Was that Apprentice Kindra's first teleportation?"

"Yes, it was, sir," she said.

"Very good form for a first timer, though you'd expect that from the apprentice to a teleportation specialist," said the Archmage. "You must be proud of her for making such progress."

"A master should always be proud of the word their apprentice does," she said, "so, yes, I am very proud of Kindra. She had a very promising future ahead in magic."

"Well, she also has a very good teacher," he said, then paused, creating an awkward lull in the conversation.

"So, Master Sedridor, what brings you out here?" she said after a few silent moments.

"Ah, yes, I wanted to wish you luck before you headed out, but when I had made it to your study Wizard Ilona said that you were already on your way down here. I am glad I caught you before you teleported out. I wouldn't have made it all the way back up to my office for my own runes to meet you there."

"Thank you for the well wishes," she said with a bow.

"You hold a remarkable discovery, Fyrith, it will likely change the magical world," he said. "That is why I want you to be the one to present it to the Wizards' Guild yourself. I want them to see the face behind this; you deserve this recognition, Fyrith."

She smiled, very touched by the Archmage's words. "And this means a lot to me."

"Be weary, though, just north of Yanille there are many dark wizards lurking about. That information you have falling into their hands would be terrible."

"I know, master, I will not let this leave my sight," she said. "It is most precious to me. Now, I should get to Yanille, the Guild is waiting and I'm sure Kindra is beginning to wonder where I am."

"Yes, yes, of course," said the Archmage. "Good luck, Fyrith, and make sure that you don't let Dayk get to you too much."

Fyrith gave a hollow laugh. "I truly believe that's a personal goal of Dayk's, to get to me."

The Archmage smiled at her. "Well, good luck all the same," he said and began his slow return to the Tower.

Fyrith reached into her pouch and carefully selected her teleportation runes. After a few moments of concentration, the runes dissolved, and the magic took hold of her, teleporting her away.

Moments later, her feet touched down and she found herself in Yanille. She glanced around and found Kindra looking rather green as she leaned against a tree near the teleportation spot. Fyrith stepped up to her. "The first time is always nauseating. You'll get used to it."

Kindra just nodded, using the tree to get herself standing once more. "I don't see why you decided to specialize in teleportation after the first time you teleported, master."

"You made that choice before your first time teleporting, same as me," said Fyrith. "Now, we mustn't dawdle, the Guild is waiting."

With that, master and apprentice entered the western gates. Kindra looked at all of the buildings in awe, having only been to Falador previously. The traders could tell that Kindra was new to the city, and all offer her a range of different things they were selling. But upon seeing the master wizard, many backed off.

Finally the squat tower of the Wizards' Guild came clearing into view. It stood barely taller than its surrounding buildings, and if it weren't for the glowing orbs that sat upon stone pillars a passerby wouldn't know it was the Wizards' Guild.

"That's the Guild?" asked Kindra.

"Yes," said her master.

"Oh," Kindra said, not sounding too impressed.

""Oh'?" Fyrith questioned, taking not of her tone.

"Well, it's…not very tall," said Kindra. "The Tower is much bigger…and grander. I always expected it to be something more than the Tower, since most of the best wizards come here."

"Yes, that is true," Fyrith said, "but you must also take into consideration that those at the Tower live there, therefore we have the great library for our research, and plenty of room to live and conduct our magic. Wizards who are a part of the Guild often have their own studies and homes elsewhere. They only really come back here in order to use some of the resources they Guild offers that they do not have in their studies, or are called upon for visitors, like ourselves."

Kindra nodded as they passed through the gates of the Guild.

"Now, Kindra, remember what I told you back at the Tower; there are some here that will not appreciated an apprentice among them. Be sure that you don't give them any more reason to not like you. Some things may not be fair to you, but just keep quiet and let me handle everything."

"Master, if they won't like me being here, why bring me along?"

"Because, my apprentice, this is my discovery, but it is also yours. You've helped me greatly in this research, and you deserve acknowledgement. Archmage Sedridor wanted me to present this to the Guild to they know who did it, and I feel that you should be seen as part of this too. What you've done in you few years as an apprentice is more than some of these wizards will manage to do in their whole lives. When you pass your apprenticeship, you will certainly be a force to be reckoned with, Kindra."

Kindra beamed widely at Fyrith's kind words. "Thank you, Master."

"Of course," said Fyrith, "but this doesn't mean you can slack in any of your studies." While she was serious, she couldn't help but smile at her apprentice. "Now, who were the wizards I said to avoid?"

Kindra thought for a moment. "Wizard Reece, Wizard Tavi, Wizard Fizben, and Wizard Dayk, him especially."

Fyrith nodded. "Once we're in the Guild I will point them out to you."

"Why those four, master?"

"Well, they all have very similar ideals about magic, ideals that differ greatly from those that you and I follow. They can be rather radical, and are rather full of themselves. Wizard Fizben has also been part of the Guild for a very long time, and Wizard Dayk and Wizard Tavi are both masters in their areas, thus this group has a lot of pull within the Guild. They are none too fond of me, so they are very likely not to be fond of you as well. But so long as you stay close, you'll be fine."

Kindra nodded. "Though, why Wizard Dayk in particular, master?"

"You are likely to see very soon, my young apprentice," Fyrith said as she ran the bell outside of the Guild's great doors.


End file.
